


Strange Occurrences

by procrastinating_professional



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Genderneutral Original Character, How Do I Tag, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_professional/pseuds/procrastinating_professional
Summary: After a stressful day, my OC finally comes home, only to discover that someone or something is in their apartment.What does it want from them?Who knows...(I do, I wrote this crap. My first work on AO3, please be gentle.)
Relationships: None





	Strange Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho, peeps! 
> 
> I know this is complete and utter bullshit.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed though, and if I forgot any trigger warnings, please let me know!  
> Also, English isn't my first language. Just throwing that out there, so be warned. 
> 
> Have fun! 
> 
> ~ lia

As I opened my front door, I could immediately tell something was off. I slid the cold key back into my pocket and cautiously took a few steps inside.

The air was very chilly. Did the heating system fail? Or did I forget to close a window when I had left? That would have been the perfect chance for someone to break in. Great.

Like on cue, I heard a static sound echo through the room. With a bit of imagination it almost sounded like whispered words. 

Slightly shaking, I flipped the light switch and prepared for the worst. 

But nothing happened.

I flipped it again, confused. Still no light. Why out if all times was there a blackout right now?

Letting out a deep sigh, I got rid of my boots and jacket and decided to check the other rooms on power. 

Turns out, there wasn't any. The kitchen was my last hope. As I opened the door, I heard the crackling white noise again. This time, I could actually make out some words.

_"It's fun to watch you try and fail, y'know."_

I shook with fear as a cold shiver ran down my spine. If this was supposed to be a joke, it definitely didn't fulfill its purpose. And even so, who would want to trick me like this? 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" 

Suddenly, some unknown force shoved me into the kitchen and the door slammed shut. 

Before I could even comprehend what was going on, my body got thrown backwards again. I cried out as my head met with the corner of my kitchen counter. 

Everything went blurry and all I could hear was high pitched laughter as my consciousness started to fade. 

The last thing I saw was a silhouette making its way over to me, bright green light immersing from the right eye, staring me down almost mockingly through the empty and endless darkness. 

Then everything was gone.


End file.
